


Bloody Adorable

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, compared to feels, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think you're cute!"</p>
<p>"I'm fully aware of that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote up in class when I was bored, it's adorable and I figured I should do some newtmas fluff rather than newtmas feels   
> hope y'all enjoy ^^

"I think you're cute!"  
Thomas blurts out

 

Newt chuckles  
"I'm fully aware of that"

 

Thomas flushes lightly   
"Oh.."

 

"What you didn't know that? If you didnt notice, there's a reason you're my bloody boyfriend and not anyone else"

 

"Well I hoped as much but you never said so-" He trails off, scratching at the back of his head

 

"Slim it Tommy"  
Newt chuckles, but seeing that Thomas was still looking a bit flushed he sighs, walking - more like limping over to the other boy and kissing him lightly.

 

Thomas relaxes, letting out a light chuckle  
  
"See? better now Greenie?"

 

Thomas nods

 

"You know-" Newt starts out with a small grin  
"You should work more on your flirting, could use some work, it's bloody adorable though"


End file.
